The present invention relates to maps and navigation and, more particularly, to method(s) and system(s) for overlay path side imagery on a map.
Conventional map applications include graphical representations of roads as well as icons corresponding to points of interest. The map applications may calculate and display a route from an origin point to a destination point. The route may be selectable between driving, walking, public transportation, and biking.
Some map applications illustrate a view from the perspective of a roadway through the manipulation of image bubbles. Image bubbles are panoramic images collected with respect to a single perspective. The image bubbles may extend nearly 360 degrees along one or more axes. Zooming and panning within an image bubble provides a view from a particular viewpoint. To view another perspective, a typical street level viewing application must be switched to the next image bubble. That is, in order to view the scene along the side of the street, a user must select a direction to move to the next image bubble and wait for the next image bubble to load, which may also require a panning operation.